My Knight in Shining Armor
by robotinarowboat
Summary: Keiko is a girl adopted into a rich family after being involved in a horrifying accident. At 15, she transfers to Ouran. But what she does not know is that what she thinks to be an "I meet boy and boy breaks my heart" romance is actually a "Boy meets me and we fall harder than Iggy Azalea did at that concert" Takashi x OC, rated M for language and mentions of abuse.
1. First day T-T

**Hi guys!**

 **OK, so this is the new version of my old fanfiction, "It's a Messed Up Type of Love" because it was really hard with so many characters and there really was no room for development and it would get really tedious after a while, so here it is! This is Mori and Keiko, with a couple of surprises along the way!**

I was brutally awakened by the screech of my alarm clock. 'Nooooooooooooo!' I thought. 'I don't wanna go to school!' I screamed inside my head. I was having such a good dream, too! I dreamed that I was at school, but it slowly morphed into Sword Art Online. I went through the entire series as a main character, and not just as a viewer. There was another guy, who wasn't originally in the series. I couldn't remember his face, but just being around him gave me a sense of comfort. We had fought side by side, and formed a friendship. Just as we were about to kiss…. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I reached over to slap it, but accidentally reached too far.

"AAHH!" thmp. I groaned. With my luck, I probably broke my arm. "Maybe I could just stay here for a while, and nobody will notice me" I mumbled to myself. It's not like I want to start at my older brother's fancy school called 'Ouran academy'. I just want to stay at home, because middle school in a girls-only boarding school is hell, but a co-ed school full of other heirs and heiresses? Fuck no. But then my (adopted) parents had insisted and all that shit, and i'm basically daddy's little girl (wether I like it or not) so I couldn't say no to him. I had heard multiple times from maids, my father's associates, my brothers and my mother that I had brightened up my father's life completely.

"No you can't" said a low, composed voice from my door.

"AAAH! Sajin jjikja! Nan-jug eulgeoya!" I screamed, accidentally and subconsciously slipping into Korean, my mother's native tone. "Oh wait no it's you" I said, making a small 'eep' noise as I thwacked into the nightstand. And probably got a concussion.

"Can you help me?" I pleaded. "I'm cocooned in blankets and I can't get out" I whined.

"That depends, will you wear the actual uniform and not one of your strange Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, or Angel Beats t-shirts?" asked my older brother. Dammit, he totally just put me between a rock and a hard place. I thought about this. 'So either I wear the spring uniform, which is slightly less ugly than the winter (yellow) uniform.. Or I die here after being etiquette lessoned to death by Yuki-san' I thought. Yuki-san is my maid/teacher who gives me etiquette lessons and tries to turn me into a young lady worthy of the rich family that I have been adopted into. The reasons that I was adopted were not out of love, or my adopted parents being unable to have a child, or wanting more. Their daughter was rebellious and showed no signs of even wanting to get married, much less ever grow up. They needed another daughter to marry a rich man and accumulate more money for the family, and my adopted mother had always wanted a perfect little daughter. So when they saw me in a church-based orphanage and realized that I was a natural beauty and incredibly charming, they adopted me. With carmel colored hair, innocent face, pale skin, brown (with flecks of grey) eyes, high bridged nose, and double eyelid, I was almost the ideal standard of Japanese beauty.

At the orphanage, I could remember lots of boys and adults fawning over me because of my beauty. But all of the girls were jealous of me, because from the moment that I came there when I was 5, older boys adored me. They gave me piggyback rides and grinned and blushed when I called them Nii-chan. I even remembered them sneaking up food for me when the nuns made me skip dinner (because of attitude) and while it had been fun, behind the scenes was entirely different. The older girls shunned me because the older boys spent more time with me than with them. They mocked me for my scars and called me fat, stupid, ugly, and worthless. Slowly, I had started to deteriorate. The names got to me, the taunts made me sad, and I slowly, slowly, slowly closed myself off to other people, which my adopted mother took as quietness, when in reality, I was slowly sinking into depression. I remember the day I was adopted.

"No, no, no. I just want a well mannered, quiet little girl! Show me the closest thing to that, I'll give you a sizable donation." said my future mother.

"Well there's Tachibana Keiko. She used to be quite the wild child, but now, she's very quiet and reserved" said one of the nuns. I could remember looking up at her, into her smiling face, marked with a note of surprise as she saw my face. "Hello, sweetie" she said, placing her hand on the side of my cheek. I felt the touch and warmth of her hand, almost like a mother's, and immediately loved her.

"Hello ma'm" I said, remembering every lesson that Sister Kyoko had ever taught me. I hadn't felt it before, but I felt one of the biggest desires in the world to get out of that place. I would do anything to get out of here, and if I had to charm this woman into taking me home, then so be it.

Over the next couple of days, the woman came back. We had tea together, and I made sure that my manners were as impeccable as a 5-year old's could be. I only spoke when I was spoken to, my back never even grazed the back of the chair, and I never fidgeted. All of this didn't matter, as the woman had fallen in love with me.

One day, after about two weeks of the woman coming to see me, she asked me something. She asked if I would like to be adopted by her. I clearly remembered not knowing what this word meant. "What does that mean?" I had asked, fearing of being rejected. Was I not perfect enough? Was my mask deteriorating? "It means that i'll be your mother" she said. "You'll come and live at my house, and you'll be my daughter. My husband will be your father, and my sons will be your older brothers, and you'll be their little sister, and a part of our family. So what do you say, Keiko- Chan?" she asked, obviously scared. My eyes brimmed with tears, and I went to hug my mother. "Yes! Thank you so, so, so much!" I had said, and then got up and promptly bowed.

I remembered coming to my new home that day. It was big, even bigger than the church. I remembered looking up in awe at the huge house that was to be my home. When my mother brought me inside, I was greeted by four boys. The last one had made a lasting impression on me, and I had ran up and hugged him around the mid- waist (I was incredibly short, and he was very tall) and squealed, "Nii Chan!" he had tensed at first, as if he wasn't normally accepted, or even touched like this, but he gradually became more relaxed. I introduced myself as Keiko. Then a tall man came out. He looked at me with an air of surprise, and as close as one this business like could get to adoration. I had promptly walked up and said, "Hello! I'm Tachibana Keiko, and Okka-san said that i'm going to be adopted. Are you my father?" I asked. He beamed, and placed a hand on my head. "Yes I am, Keiko."

"Keiko-Chan! Keiko-Chan?" asked my brother, prodding me awake again. "Uuhn" I mumbled. Then I snapped awake. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep again. It's just so comfortable in here" I moaned, and snuggled in deeper.

"What happened to the well mannered, adorable 5 year old little girl that my mother adopted 10 years ago?" he asked as he yanked off the blankets and I was exposed to the cold air. I wasn't dressed very warmly, wearing only a thin sweatshirt, short shorts, and over the knee socks. Ouch, that comment stung a little, though it was dulled because I knew that he meant no harm.

"What happened to the happy, 7 year old boy that I met 10 years ago, who actually smiled once in a blue moon?" I asked. He frowned, but said nothing to contradict me.

"I'll leave you to get dressed in the normal school outfit." he said. "Oh, and also, you've overslept, so you have 15 minutes to get ready." he said, leaving and closing the door to my room.

I proceeded to put the blazer and skirt on, then rolled up the socks. Then added an Attack on Titan survey corps pin to the blazer. I grabbed my bag and iPod and proceeded to run out the door, grabbing my usual pack of strawberry pocky off of a china plate held by a waiting maid. The butler Yamaguchi-sama offered to pull up the limo, but I banally refused.

"Yamaguchi-sama, it's OK. I think that i'll just ride my motorcycle today" I said, running out the door into the pouring rain and waving.

"Have a good day, miss!" he called as he closed the door behind me. I looked at my watch. _'Kami'_ I thought as I hopped on and then put on my helmet with little devil horns on them. _'I've only got 5 minutes to get to school'_ I thought *groans eternally* I revved the bike, and never went less than 10 MPH above the posted speed limit.

I drove into school, and almost hit some girl standing in the middle of the street. I screeched to a halt. "What do you think you're doing, standing in the middle of the street?" I asked, taking off my helmet and running a small hand through my semi-brushed carmel colored hair. There was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl standing in the middle of the street, surrounded by an aura of grace. She seemed to be looking for something, and muttered _'Where is Takashi-sama?'_ She turned around and her entire demeanor changed.

"Hi, i'm sorry, I think that Ouran public school is that way. Hoodlums like you are an embarrassment to society and belong with the commoners" she spat.

"Well excuse me, at least i'm not the one standing in the middle of the street looking for a senpai who'll never notice you because guess what? He was too busy noticing me you blonde bimbo" I spat back, and proceeded to park my motorcycle. "Ew," muttered the girl, and stomped off towards an (overly pink) school.

A boy ran up to me. They were actually the same size, but he was a little bigger. He was really cutesy and holding a large, pink bunny.

"Wow that's a really cool motorcycle! Ne, Takashi?" He asked. I blanched as I saw the guy adressed as Takashi. He was _at least_ 6'5, with eyes that looked like liquid silver and jet black hair. I barely hit 4'11! He opened his mouth to speak. "Ah" he only said, in a deep voice that surprised me. The small boy (well not really that small compared to me) bounced up closer to me. "Im Hunny, and this is Takashi" he said, motioning behind him, "and this is Usa- Chan!" he said, holding up a pink bunny.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Ōtori Keiko"


	2. Stop Holding Hands

"You're Kyo-kun's little sister?" Hunny asked in surprise. "But you don't look anything like him" he said, looking her up and down. "Mitskuni" said Takashi warningly.

"It's OK, i'm adopted" I said, patting Hunny then Usa-chan on the head. This kid is small! Like me! YAY!

"Oh, so that's why you're so nice!" said Hunny. I stifled a giggle at his (probably) innocent comment. "Is Kyo-kun mean to you?" I asked, planning to give him a good smack upside the head later. "No, he's just scary" said Hunny.

"Um, but while we're here, can you show me how to get to the office?" I asked, looking down at my feet. "Yeah, sure! What year are you in?" asked Hunny.

"Um, i'm in year three" I said, waiting for the response. Hunny blanched. "But you're like, 15 or 16!" he said in surprise.

"Yeah, but they made me skip a year because of my grades" I said, scratching my head.

"Well, Takashi's in year three too, so he can help you!" said Hunny, smiling brightly, and then bounced off to his next class with a happy smile on his face. *Fangirls scream in the background* "Mitskuni" uttered Takashi again. _Is 'Mitskuni' and 'Takashi' the only things that this guys says?_ ' She wondered. "For your information, I can say things other than those two phrases, I just choose not to" said Takashi. I turned bright red. "I said that out loud?" I asked. Takashi stifled a laugh at my comment, but said nothing.

When we got to the office, the receptionist was not pleased. "Ōtori Keiko?" she asked without looking up. "Yeah?" I answered, looking at her hair. It was piled up into a high bun and had two red chopsticks sticking out of it. _'Wow, it looks like the poop emoji'_ I thought, stifiling a laugh as I realized the resemblance between the woman's hair and the small icon on my phone.

"Hello? Hello?" asked the receptionist, tapping her pen on the desk in front of me that was so high it only showed my collarbone and head. I snapped awake.

"Yeah?" I asked, kind of dazed. Behind me, Mori- senpai stood still as stone. How does he do that? If i'm still, i'm probably dead. You can thank my ADHD for that.

"Fill. Out. the. form" she said with a forced smile and slapped a pen onto the desk, and then turned to Mori-senpai. "You can be her guide. I have your schedules pulled out and you guys have the same classes." she said, and then rapped the sheet with the pen again. "Fill it out!" she said sternly, then sat down and hastily clacked at the keys on her keyboard.

Name: Keiko Ōtori

Gender: Female

D.O.B: 06/06/98

Parent/Guardian: Yoshio Ōtori, Sakura Ōtori

I hastily scribbled down the names and shoved the paper back across the desk to the receptionist. She shoved it back at me, and rapped her pen on the paper again. "Can you stop that please?" I asked, massaging my temples. I'm getting a really bad headache, and this woman's tapping is NOT helping. "Stop what?" she asked, rapping her pen on the desk again. She snatched the sheet out of my hands and gave it a once-over, then smacked her lips. "You forgot to put down your name" she said, and rapped that goddamn pen on the desk, AGAIN. I wrote my name (Keiko Ōtori) and took the ID tag out of her hand. It had a nice picture of me on it, I was smiling at my second eldest brother's graduation party. As we walked down the hall, Mori and I made small talk, like about hobbies, favorites, interests. Then a bunch of screaming fangirls came stampeding our way.

"MORI-SENPAI!" one screamed

"NOTICE ME!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

I bushed as Takashi's large, warm hand enveloped mine. WHAT'S HAPPENING? He held my hand up, marveling at its size. "It's so small" he murmured, and compared the size. When we put our hands up together, my hand was the size of his palm. But then we snapped out of the moment. He held my small hand in his tightly and buffered me along through the crowd of fangirls. When our hands were together, I felt a sense of.. completion, and deja vu? I brushed the thought aside and we burst into the classroom just as the bell rang. The only two seats were in the middle, and they were next to each other. We sat down just as the teacher came in. He looked at us strangely. "So you must be the new transfer, Keiko Ōtori." *fangirls scream at the mention of the Ōtori name* he said, and then frowned. "Morinozuka-kun, can you please stop holding hands with Ms. Ōtori so she can introduce herself?"


	3. I (accidentally) crash the host club

Today was EXHAUSTING. After my teacher made that little comment, I was targeted by girls nonstop because I was apparently 'stealing Mori-senpai away from them'. I ate lunch in the bathroom to avoid Aoi and her clones, as they were the worst of the tormentors. Honestly, if I had my way, they would NEVER mess with me again, but I have to look out for the family name and not tarnish our sterling reputation. Then the bell rang, and I ducked back into the bathroom until everyone had cleared out so I didn't have to be harassed in the halls. Just then, the door opened...

"I saw her go in here. She sticks out like a sore thumb with that ugly hair. I mean honestly, who would believe that she's a full japanese and not half? I mean seriously, she looks like a derpy american tourist. Weeaboo much?" I heard Aoi's haughty voice echo from the other side of the bathroom. Escape plan, escape plan…. I was poised and ready to bolt out of there and take them by surprise, but Aoi opened the door. "Oh, here we go, toilet girl hiding in the toilets!" she said, pushing me on to the tile floor. "Aww you're so small you're like a little doll!" she fake crooned, raising me up and twisting my arm behind my back. "I wonder, if you're a doll, then how do I break you?" My feet were a good two feet off the floor…' _Kami, i'm screwed_ ' I thought as I kicked around. Then I realized how narrow the stalls were… I wrapped my leg around hers and pressed the heel of my t-strap shoe into the back of her knee. She dropped me in surprise. "Ow, you little vermin!" She squealed as I dropped to the floor and ran top speed into the pink hallways.

I skidded around corners and went up 4 flights of stairs while being pursued by Aoi and her clones. I spotted a large door handle, and knowing I was about to hit a dead- end hallway, went into a room marked 'music room #3'. _That's good!'_ I thought as I dove for the handle. _'I can hide behind a large instrument or something'_ and crashed through the doors.

"Welcome prince-" a low, cool voice was interrupted by "GET HER! SHE'S IN THE-" screamed Aoi, but her scream faltered as she realized where she was. "The host club? Oh this isn't what it looks like, we were just playing a friendly game of tag" said Aoi, giving a high pitched laugh and everything about her just looking genuinely FAKE. *Powerful Motor rumbles* *a girl comes out of the floor* "PHONIES!" screeched a girl with reddish-brown hair. "I declare you all phonies! You weren't playing a game of tag! You're a lady coming from a high position in society, you don't play tag like commoners!" she screeched. I heard a loud cough at the mention of the word 'commoners'. "You were hunting her down and harassing her because she" *strange girl points at me* "was holding hands with *points to Takashi* "MORI SENPAI!" she screeched.

"Princess, I think that it's best you leave. From now on, you three have been disinvited from the host club" said a tall, blonde boy with blue eyes. "Mommy, what do you think?" he asked. _Mommy?_ Then I saw a flash of light and my older brother popped up beside the blonde boy. "Keiko-chan?" he asked, looking about as confused as I felt. "Kyo-nii chan?" I asked, torn between laughter (I mean, my respectful, serious older brother just answered to Mommy) and absolute fear.

"But- but! Oh this isn't fair!" screeched Aoi, and stomped her foot. Her two cronies had already disappeared, but Aoi was enraged. "It's all that little wench's fault! Kyo-kun, don't just stand there, do something about this! I'm your favorite customer and probably one of the closest people in the world to you!" she squealed. That little bitch just called ME a WENCH? That's it. I'm DONE. I went to stand up, but found my legs useless as Mori- senpai had picked me up by my collar. I kicked around and flailed my arms. "Mori- senpai. Put me down right now or I swear to god i'll-"

"Do what? Because you're pretty much unable to do anything in this posit-" he was cut off as I pushed off with both feet on the table below me and flipping over his head so I was sitting on his shoulders. Everyone gaped, even Mori. Then I jumped off of his shoulders in front of Kyoya.

"Well um, i'm his sister and you're kind of a self entitled bitch so…" I trailed off. Aoi stomped out, muttering threats and insults. Then I turned to Kyoya.

"Why did you respond to mommy?" I asked him. "Well, I-, um… " He trailed off. _My older brother responded to mommy?_ I started laughing. And laughing and laughing until I was clutching my stomach and rolling on the floor.

"He called you mommy!" I said in between gasps. "And you responded!" Kyoya looked very uncomfortable. Some of the other girls in the room had realized the absurdity of this and started to giggle. Then I stood up. "Gee, Father's going to be thrilled when he hears about this.." I said wistfully. Kyoya looked alarmed. "Don't you dare." he said. Everyone else seemed surprised at his reaction, and I wondered if this was the first tim they had ever seen this side of Kyoya.

"I will" I shot back, examining my (forced) manicure for effect.

"But.. I'll tell Mother about the bellybutton piercing. And the fling that you had with that indian boy over the summer." he shot back.

"How'd you know about that piercing? And I never had a fling, what are you talking about?" I asked accusingly.

"I saw your instagram post of you with a crop top on and a sparkly piercing in, and while I was on your phone, I also decided to scroll through your texts with.. oh, what's his name? Oh right, Bhadran. Oh, and also if you tell, I'll tell mother and father how much you swear" He said, looking at me over the top of his glasses for effect.

"You hacked my phone? Well we're even" I said with a smirk. Kyoya looked up, his calm demeanor shattered.

"What do you mean 'we're even?'" he asked, slowly.

"I photocopied your little black book of death, and I can paste them all over the school. If you even dare tell mother or father about anything, every single dirty little secret you've ever written down on paper will be exposed. So are we even?" I asked, smiling triumphantly and holding out my hand.

"Fiiine" He muttered, taking my hand and shaking it. Everyone else in the Host Club was staring at us, and I took this opportunity to introduce myself.

"Hi! I'm Ōtori Keiko, Kyoya's sister, and that's exactly why i'm not a little Satan child" I said, standing on a chair and ruffling Kyoya's usually perfect hair. "No, I do not have acute dwarfism, yes I am in the third year, yes I do Karate and Taekwondo, and no, I did not skip a couple of grades, I'm just incredibly small." I finished and looked around. The Host club was absolutely silent, and then at least 10 girls swarmed forward.

"Keiko-chan, you're so cute!" one of them cooed.

"Keiko- chan, do you like sweets? Because I have some Green tea pocky for you" said another girl, putting the box into my arms.

"Keiko- chan, you and Kyoya are so cute!" another girl squealed. I was getting kind of overwhelmed with all the attention when a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes (and a suit) stepped forward. "Ladies, please give her some space" Said the girl, and gaped when I hugged her legs. "Ohmygosh you're my savior you saint. Not that I don't like you guys, it's just it's too much all at once" I said, smiling and clinging to the girl's legs. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" said one of them, and they all squealed. Five seconds later, the bell rang, but an announcement came over the intercom. "Hello students! Due to a possible high risk hurricane, we're sending everybody home for the day." I turned to the girl who saved me.

"I know you're a girl. But don't worry, I won't tell!" I whispered in her ear. She blanched at me, but nodded. I extended my hand. "What's your name?" I asked. "Haruhi Fujioka" she said, smiling and shaking my hand. Then an idea popped into my head. "Will you come over to my house for a sleepover? Pleeease?" I asked, using my tried-and-true puppy dog eyes. Her hardened demeanor melted and she finally gave up. "Fine, OK, let me just call my dad"


End file.
